Love Somebody
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: EdxOC, minor RoyxOC. Kathryn is taken out to a local club by her older sister Riza. A dance with Ed turns into a night out. Sucky summary, I know. I just hope the one shot isn't as bad as the summary... AU


_**Love Somebody**_

_**Author's Note: Greetings and salutations dear readers! ^^. **_

_**Now, by way of explanation, I am a massive fan of several singers and bands, and Maroon 5 is on that list as well. I've also been spending the last few days re-watching Fullmetal Alchemist, and happened to listen to Maroon 5's "Love Somebody" today while cooking my lunch, when that lovely little spark of inspiration struck again. I was thinking that some of you must be sick of my rare updates on my current WIP, **_**Never Letting You Go**_**, so I thought I would write and post this. Now, I should probably warn you all that this will quite possibly turn into a cliché, considering this is only going to be a one-shot. Also, since I couldn't decide between Ed and Roy (because I adore them both!) the pairings are EdxOC and RoyxOC, savvy?**_

_**This one-shot is also un-beta'd, because my lovely beta/best friend has had her phone taken off of her (AGAIN!) and lacks internet access until she goes back to school. So kindly excuse accidental spelling and grammatical errors. Also, if you aren't a fan of AU fics, and didn't read as much in the summary, I suggest you either don't read, or, if you really feel the need to leave a review, I will not accept flames or subtle insults. Constructive criticism and/or positive comments only people!**_

_**That is all. Enjoy.**_

_**Kudos**_

_**Unbeta'd**_

_**PAGEBREAK**_

_I know your insides are feeling so hollow. And it's a hard pill for you to swallow. But, if I fall for you, I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same..._

Kathryn Hawkeye followed her older sister Riza into the club. She was being dragged along with her sister and her friend, Rochelle Baker, since she was only in town visiting for a short while. Ryn followed Riza and her friend as they lead her towards a table in the club, which was already fairly close to full. The younger of the two blonde sisters blinked her brown eyes in surprise at the crowd gathered at the table.

There was her sister's boss, Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes and his wife Gracia, then there was Jean Havoc and Heymans Breda. Then there were the Elric brothers, Ed and Alphonse. Ryn recognised them from previous visits to the office, that and the fact that both young men were know across the country as the child prodigies working under Roy. Kain Fuery and Vato Falman were the only people missing, but they weren't really party people. Riza may not seem like it, but she definitely enjoyed taking her sister out to places whenever she was visiting in town. Tonight was no exception. Rochelle always tagged along for these outings, since she and Riza were just that close. Ever since Riza had met the brunette with blue eyes, they were practically inseparable. Judging by the subtle look of appraisal Rochelle was getting from Roy though, Ryn thought that would soon change tonight. Rochelle slid into the booth seat first. Conveniently for Roy, she ended up right next to him. Riza slid onto the seat next, and Ryn slid onto the seat across from her, ending up next to Ed, the older of the two Elric brothers.

The first portion of the night was spent catching up with everyone, since it had been a while since Ryn had been in town last. Eventually the topic of conversation turned to her birthday. She would be turning twenty tomorrow, and Riza was planning on taking her out to celebrate tomorrow night. Ryn smiled at how excited her sister was in anticipation of the plans she had for her sister's birthday. It was nice seeing the happy look in her sister's eyes.

Ryn blinked as the song that had been playing finished and one of her favourite songs started playing. An excited grin crossed her lips. She stood from the booth, which effectively got everybody's attention.

"Anybody wanna dance?" she asked, smiling. Ryn was grateful for the low lighting of the club when Ed agreed to dance with her. He slid out of the booth after her and followed her out onto the floor, where his hands fell lightly onto her hips and her forearms rested comfortably on his shoulders as they started to dance to the song. For a while, the two moved to the beat of the music, then Ed leaned closer to her ear to be able to speak with her.

"How long are you in town for, Ryn?" He asked her, his warm breath skimming her ear and her neck. Her flush darkened, and she was grateful once more for the dim lighting of the club.

"I'm here until the end of the week, then I have to go again. They'll need me back at the hospital by then." Ed hummed in answer and stayed quiet for a moment, thinking something over.

"Would you like to do something tomorrow? For your birthday?" He suddenly asked me. Ryn pulled away from him to look at him curiously. Ed was looking at the floor, and what looked like a blush was on his cheeks. Ryn smiled at him and moved her head so she could catch his eye. What she could see of his blush darkened.

"Well, I can't really do anything with you tomorrow, since my sister wants me all to herself." Ryn explained to him, threading my finger into his shoulder length golden blonde hair, which he had left loose for tonight. Ed looked at the floor for a moment longer, before looking back up at Ryn again.

"What about tonight? I really want to do something with you for your birthday before you go." Ryn smiled at Ed and leaned up, planting a barely there kiss to the corner of his mouth. Ed stood there, frozen for a moment as Ryn smiled at him.

"Sure Ed. What did you have in mind?" Ryn asked him curiously, a smile on her face as Ed seemed to swallow down his embarrassment, a determined gleam returning to his eyes. He leaned in close to Ryn, resting his forehead against hers, as he sang along to the lyrics of the chorus of Ryn's favourite song.

"I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away." Ryn smiled and sang the next line with Ed.

"I know we're only half way there, but you can take me all the way. You can take me all the way." Ryn smiled and closed her eyes, tightening her hold around Ed's shoulders and neck. Ed's nose bumped against hers lightly, before a pair of lips were pressing gently against hers. The two continued to sway their hips together, moving to the beat of the song as Ryn returned Ed's kiss. When the two pulled apart, both were grinning. Ryn looked up at the sound of whistles and cheers coming from their table. Ed followed her gaze and both laughed when they found out why. Ryn had been right, as usual.

Roy's hands were on Rochelle's hips, and both were sharing a more passionate kiss. Ryn turned back to Ed, still smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. They continued swaying to the beat until the song ended. When the song finished, Ed grasped Ryn's hand in his, and they disappeared out the doors for the night, both with happy smiles on their faces.

_I really wanna love somebody, I really wanna dance the night away. I know we're only half way there, but you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way. Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way._

_**PAGEBREAK**_

_**Author's Note: and that's all she wrote folks! So, be sure to leave your thoughts ^_^ Should it be longer? I didn't really think too much on the AU version of everybody's occupations though, so I don't really know how to make it longer without overdoing it, and I don't really wanna do that. Anyway, let me know your mysterious thoughts, dear readers! Remember, constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.**_

_**Kudos!**_


End file.
